


It's me who loves you

by lora3210



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Kang Yeosang is a Chicken Lover, Love Confessions, M/M, They're the same age, jongsang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: Jongho is on his way to Yeosang's home to confess to him, holding a bunch of red roses and a box of spicy seasoned chicken in each hand.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 17





	It's me who loves you

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since I started to write eng fics :) For celebrating the 1st anniversary, I wrote this short jongsang fic as my first eng fic was jongsang, ['Summer Night Whisper'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693429)  
> This fic was inspired by an old K-pop, Lee Sora(이소라)'s 'First Love' (첫사랑). (<https://youtu.be/sA8k-SkthAQ>)  
> You can see the English translation of the song lyrics at the end notes. I hope you like it:)

The sunny day after raining was not much chilly, but still a little bit cold enough to require people to wear an outer like a thin cardigan. But the sky was so clear blue that just a few white clouds could be seen. Jongho looked up the sky and took a deep breath once. 

It was such a good day for telling the confession to Yeosang. But regardless of how the weather was, telling the love confession was always such a difficult thing that could make him much nervous―all the nerves inside his body were more excited and the heartbeat was faster as the distance between the spot Jongho stood on and a house Yeosang lives in was getting closer. He tried to smile in the more natural way but what he made was a smile with much awkwardness and even shyness. As a love confession was totally different from the things he'd done, like using his strength to make some wicked boys obey him, he didn't know how well he could show his love to Yeosang. Some guys made a joke that he will be forced to accept Jongho's confession if Jongho tried to split all the fruits sold in a supermarket with his bare hands. Of course, to those guys, Jongho said, "Do you want to be like a half-split fruit?"

There were also some guys that gave serious advice, such as giving a bunch of flowers, singing a serenade, or buying an expensive present he'll like. A guy said that he can treat him at the chicken restaurant nearby as the spicy seasoned chicken is his favorite food. After long deliberation, he decided to do some things they had suggested―on his left hand was a bunch of red roses and on the right hand was a box of spicy seasoned chicken. He was also planned to sing a love ballad to him when he comes out of the house and showed his face to him. Are these enough to show how I feel to him? Will he understand it? What if he can't? What if he rejects these things? What can do I? Walking around the corner to the long and narrow alley, due to his anxiety inside, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had forgotten something important.

He reminded himself of Yeosang's smile again. When he saw the smile for the first time, he thought, if he could see an angel's smile, it will be perfectly the same as Yeosang's one, a tender, gleaming, heartwarming one. He knew Yeosang's kind and strong enough to protect himself but at the same time, he thought there should be someone to protect his smile from some people who want to bully him for some kind of jealousy or hatred. Sometimes he could hear from his friends that there are some students who dislike Yeosang for some reasons such as his handsome face, his excellent ability in everything, his big popularity among girl students, etc. Jongho didn't understand why there are those kinds of people who don't like that pure angel but soon he admitted there is some kind of hatred he can never change, just as there are some people who don't like him for no reason. But that admission had made him want to be the only one who can help and protect him anytime and anywhere. Smiles never left him alone and always followed him wherever he went. Many times he convinced himself that, even though the confession is so a difficult thing to say, he can do everything for him if he's accepted, in order to look after the smile which must be the purest one in the world.

He couldn't make sure whether what he's going to do is such a good and nice confession or not. But even it will seem ridiculous to others, it might be the most impressive confession to Yeosang. The smell of the chicken was mingled with the one of the red roses, assailing his nostrils. He didn't know how to define that mingled smell and felt a little bit hungry. But he didn't feel like eating something. Rather, his stomach was hot and sour like after drinking a highly caffeinated coffee. He wanted to finish all the things he prepared and listen to what Yeosang will say, hoping him to say yes. Taking a deep breath again in front of the house, he was about to press the doorbell. But before that, the black letters on the white wall came into his sight.

'I love you' in bad handwriting. Jongho noticed at once the handwriting was Yeosang's. Why did he write this on the wall? Or, is this other's handwriting that resembles Yeosang's? His index finger unconsciously pressed the bell. "Oh, God."

No answer. But the sound of opening the door and a small dog's barking let him know Yeosang came out of the house. "Wait, Monji! Wait, wait, stay here!" Hearing Yeosang's footsteps coming to him, Jongho felt his whole body got stiffen like the concrete of a newly paved road. 

Finally, the door opened and Yeosang's face was shown in Jongho's sight. Big and beautiful eyes, a sharp nose, pink lips, and white skin. "Oh, I've been waiting for you since I got your phone call." Astonished, Jongho echoed his words like a fool, "Waiting for me? Why?"

Yeosang was smiling, like when Jongho saw his smile for the first time, and walked to the white wall on which the 'I love you' had been written. "I want to show you this! Oh, God, I forgot to draw the Hehetmon! Can you please wait for a while? I'll bring the black crayon." As soon as Yeosang turned his body to go inside, Jongho with a puzzled look shouted a little bit loudly, "Wait, wait! why you want to show this?" Yeosang turned back and said, "Because I love you!"

At the simplest but the most shocking words, Jongho was totally at a loss, not knowing how to find the most appropriate word to answer. "You love me?"

"Yes, I love you! I've been having a crush on you since you showed me the way you split an apple in half!"  
"Uh, well, that's the reason why you started to love me?"  
"Not only that but also the moment you gave me a chicken restaurant coupon. I had 9 coupons and needed one more at that time. Thanks to you, I could order a spicy seasoned chicken for free!"  
"Uh, that's good, really good."

Jongho recalled the moments Yeosang said―he had shown how to split an apple in half because his friends around him encouraged him to show it for fun and behind them was Yeosang. When he split the apple was the first time he saw his smile. And, for winning Yeosang's favor, he had given a chicken restaurant coupon to Yeosang and said, "Use it when you want to order the free chicken." And as he had said, Yeosang could order the free chicken. Jongho was dumbfounded.

Yeosang continued, "You said your favorite food is also chicken, right? Then you know a coupon is really precious to the people whose favorite food is chicken. The presence of the coupon must have been a piece of your happiness and life but you yielded it for me. So I was really touched by your heart and sacrifice and started to think of you all the time."  
"Then, you fell in love with me because I love you than a chicken?"  
"Yes! You know that eating a chicken is the supreme happiness to us! I can't imagine giving the 10th coupon to others, even though they're my family and friends!"  
"Uh, okay, yeah, you're right. I'm loving you than a chicken."

Jongho had said that his favorite food is chicken for winning his favor as well. But Yeosang's love for a chicken was much more than he'd expected and he liked the chicken not as much as Yeosang. Anyway, it was really fortunate that they'd been having the same feeling for each other.

"And now you're holding a box of chicken and roses! These are the clear proof that you came here to confess to me, right?"  
"Yeah, right." Jongho chuckled.  
"But, uh, I don't want to eat chicken right now."  
"Then, what do you want to do?"

Yeosang's head turned to the wall. Jongho could see the black letters which must have been written with love. Jongho felt the face got reddened and hotter than ever. And he also could see Yeosang's white cheeks getting pinky as if he's standing among the cold wind. "Do you think I'm so a freak 'cause I'm loving you for that reason?" said Yeosang.

"A little bit. But it's cute, really cute."  
"Really?"  
"I can swear I'm not lying now."  
"Actually, to be honest, even though you're not a chicken lover, I would get to love you. I promise."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're cool. It's cool that you can think that strange reason as the cute one."  
"I'm just telling the truth. No matter what you say to me as a reason for loving me, I would say you're cute."  
"Thank you."

Jongho walked to the white wall, turning his head to Yeosang and seeing his gleaming eyes and reddish face, "Can you bring two crayons? Let's draw two Hehetmons."  
"Before that, I have to take what you're holding now."  
"Then, go ahead."

Yeosang carefully took both the red roses and the box. Watching Yeosang's back wrapped by a thin cardigan, he recalled his smile again and felt that the warmth was hugging his mind softly. "I love you, Yeosang. And I promise that I'll let no one take a smile from you," murmured Jongho.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the translation of the song lyrics. Please be aware that it's not a perfect one!
> 
> On a blue sunny day after raining  
> Wearing a pair of pretty sky-blue shoes  
> I go to your home with light steps
> 
> The house where my first love lives  
> in the long and narrow alley  
> I write about my love on a white wall
> 
> I just like you, it's okay you don't know me  
> I hope you to know how I feel someday
> 
> It's me who wants you  
> It's me who knows your everything  
> Don't be dumbfounded and blush  
> I only think of you though
> 
> You opened the door with gladness  
> And seeing the black letters on the wall  
> You just kept smiling with shyness  
> I love that look, I love you a good laugher  
> I hope you to know this
> 
> It's me who want you  
> It's me who knows your everything  
> Don't be dumbfounded and blush  
> I only think of you though
> 
> [tumblr](https://loafer23.tumblr.com)  
> Thx!


End file.
